The First Sun
by Githo Kun No Baka
Summary: Karin adalah Anak Pendiam , yang Sangat Menyukai Matahari Tetapi Kehidupanya Berubah ketika Bertemu dengan Seorang Priaa (ga Pandai bikin Summary)


Title : The First Sun

By: Githo Kun No Baka

Pair : NaruKarin (Naruto X Karin )

Matahari baru saja menampakan dirinya di ufuk timur. Namun, seseorang yang selalu mengaguminya telah ada sejak tadi. Ia adalah seorang gadis remaja berparas cantik dan polos. Karin namanya, ia sangat mencintai matahari, mulai dari sunrise, sunset, bahkan sunflowers

Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, ia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke sebuah danau, untuk melihat matahari terbit dan tenggelam di tempat yang sama.

Ia tidak pernah bicara pada siapapun. Bahkan ia tidak akan bicara jika tidak terlalu penting. Teman-teman sekolahnya enggan berteman dengan dirinya karena ia dianggap sebagai perempuan aneh tak bersuara.

Namun, hari ini hari minggu, ia tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah yang selalu mengasingkan dirinya. Ia bebas menari-nari di pinggir danau sampai sore. Disaat orang-orang sibuk berolahraga di taman kota dekat danau ini, Karin malah asyik menari-nari sambil membawa 2 tangkai bunga matahari yang baru saja dipetiknya dari halaman belakang rumahnya.

Entah mengapa ia selalu senang melakukan ini, ia selalu bermimpi agar bisa menyentuh matahari. Bukan matahari asli, tapi matahari yang dapat menyinari dan menghangatkan kehidupannya. Seperti matahari di langit yang selalu memberinya kesenangan tersendiri.

Detik demi detik berlalu, namun matahari yang seharusnya makin tinggi, kini menghilang tertutup awan hitam yang hendak mengguyur bumi.  
Butiran butiran air hujan mulai menetes, membuat semua orang pergi berteduh ke suatu tempat.

Karin mendongak, mencoba menatap langit, "kemana matahari?" Tanyanya kecewa. Ia sangat membenci hujan, karena baginya hujan selalu membuat mataharinya pergi.

Karin baru saja akan pergi berteduh seperti yang orang lain lakukan saat tahu-tahu sebuah payung memayunginya dari belakang tanpa terduga. Langkahnya tertahan begitu saja. Karin hanya diam dan tak mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang yang memberinya sebuah payung berwarna biru langit itu.

"Hei"

Karin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang menyapanya tadi. kerutan di keningnya bertambah saat mendapati seorang cowok yang tak pernah ia kenal hadir di hadapannya.  
Cowok itu tersenyum ramah, namun Karin? Ia malah pergi tanpa ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ya, Karin menghindar. Menghindar untuk berbicara, menghindar untuk bersosialisasi, menghindar untuk mengenal seseorang itu lebih jauh, dan menghindar akan sakit hati nantinya jika seseorang itu akan meledeknya seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Karin tidak ingin mengenal siapapun, bahkan di dunia ini ia hanya mengenal beberapa orang saja. Ia tidak akan merasa kesepian selagi matahari masih mau menyinari bumi.

Namun, selama Karin melangkah lebih jauh untuk menghindar dari cowok yang ia tak kenal dan tak ingin ia kenal, cowok itu terus berada di belakangnya.. Mencoba mengikutinya, tapi.. Apa yang dia inginkan?

Langkah Karin tiba-tiba terhenti menyadari ada seseorang membuntutinya terus menerus, ia menoleh, dan dilihatnya seseorang yang menawarkan payung biru tadi.

"Hei" sapanya lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanan, dan tangan kirinya tetap memegang payung. Karin melirik ke arah tangan yang mengharapkan jabatan tangannya, tapi tak sedikitpun Karin tertarik untuk berkenalan.

"Nama Kamu siapa? Gue Naruto!" Lanjutnya. Kamu tetap diam mematung dan tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan berkata sesuatu. Badannya yang basah terkena air hujan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan, ia ingin segera pulang namun entah kenapa hatinya ingin tetap berada disini.

"Nih pake!" Naruto memberikan payung yang terkembang itu pada Karin, dan lagi-lagi Karin diam layaknya orang bisu. Sunyi sejenak, Karin diam begitupun Naruto. Mereka saling tatap namun tak ada yang berbicara.

"Gak perlu!" Akhirnya Karin berbicara, walau hanya dua kata tak menyenangkan dan dengan nada sederhana.

"Udah gak apa-apa." Balas Naruto ramah. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Karin dan membiarkan payung biru miliknya dipegang oleh Karin, berharap Karin mau memakai payung itu dan berkenalan dengannya.

Ya.. Untuk pertama kalinya Karin mau menerima kebaikan seseorang. Ia memegang payung itu dengan kaku, dan sedikit grogi. Itu wajar, karena Karin belum pernah berperilaku seperti ini.

"Hmm, Kamu belum jawab nama Kamu siapa..?!" Terlihat sebuah rasa penasaran mendalam terbesit di kedua bola mata Naruto. Ia tersenyum tulus, dan Karin hanya menekuk wajahnya lalu berlari pulang ke rumah dengan membawa payung biru yang masih berada di tangannya.

Bagi Karin, apalah arti sebuah perkenalan jika perpisahan bisa datang kapan saja. Ini salah satu alasan juga mengapa ia tidak ingin mengenal banyak orang, karena jika seseorang itu pergi, akan terasa sakit bukan?

—

Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan begitu santai mengiringi perjalanan Karin menyusuri koridor sekolah. Seperti hari biasa, tak ada orang yang memberinya sapaan atau bahkan sedikit senyuman. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, ia memang selalu diasingkan di sekolah dan dimanapun ia berada.

"Aww!" Rintih Karin saat bagian belakang tubuhnya dihantam oleh seseorang. Sakit? ya.. Memang sakit. Tapi, sakit itu tak terasa lagi ketika ia tahu orang yang menabraknya adalah Naruto, cowok yang kemarin menawarkan sebuah payung untuknya.

"Eh-hey" Naruto melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum. "Hmm, maaf ya!" Lanjutnya.

Karin menjawab permintaan maaf Naruto dengan satu anggukan kecil. Lalu ia pergi ke kelas, sambil menahan sakit juga menahan senyum. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apa maksud takdir mempertemukannya dengan Naruto, tapi apapun itu.. Sepertinya Karin mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Naruto.

"Naruto anak sini? Kok aku gak pernah lihat ya?" Batin Karin. Ia mencoba mengingat ingat apa ia pernah bertemu dengan Naruto sebelumnya? Tidak! Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto selain kemarin dan hari ini.

Karin terus teringat akan sosok Naruto, ia ingin membuang jauh-jauh bayangan laki-laki yang selalu mengunyah permen karet itu. Tapi, ia tidak dapat melupakan Naruto juga melupakan dua pertemuan dengannya. Naruto terlalu susah untuk dilupakan.

Suara seorang guru muda yang tengah menjelaskan materi pelajaran hari ini terdengar nyaring dan bergema memenuhi ruangan kelas, namun sama sekali tidak dapat ditangkap oleh nalar Karin. Ia sebenarnya anak yang pintar, sebanyak dan sesulit apapun kata-kata atau penjelasan guru mudah ia hafal dan ia pahami. Ketidak-fokusannya ini disebabkan oleh kehadiran sesosok Naruto yang meninggalkan sebuah keanehan untuk Karin.

Ketika bel istirahat pun, Karin hanya diam di kursinya. Memandangi papan tulis yang dipenuhi rumus-rumus matematika. Ia tidak pernah tertarik ke kantin, sekali pun perutnya lapar. Ia lebih suka ke perpus untuk membaca sesuatu atau sekedar melupakan keinginan perutnya. Bukan karena Karin tidak punya uang, tapi ia memang lebih memilih makan di rumah. Di rumah yang selalu hangat, di rumah yang selalu memberinya kenyamanan.

"Minum dulu..!" Tiba-tiba sebuah botol jus jeruk muncul di atas meja. Karin terkejut dan mengangkat kepala, matanya menyipit ketika mendapati Naruto tersenyum dan menaikan kedua alisnya seraya mengunyah permen karet lalu duduk di kursi kosong depan meja Karin.

Karin terdiam dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam dan mencoba mencari tahu apa keinginannya.  
Biasanya mata adalah cerminan hati, jadi apa isi hati Naruto mungkin dapat terlihat dalam sinar bola matanya.  
Namun, apa yang dilakukan Karin membuat Naruto bingung dan malah melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Karin lakukan.

"Eh-Kamu ngapain ngikut-ngikutin Aku?" Karin terkejut dan mengembalikan posisi kepalanya seperti semula.

"Kamu ngapain ngeliatin Aku sampe kayak gitu?" Balas Naruto cepat.

"Ya..? Kamu ngapain disini?" Jawab Naruto tak mau kalah. Dalam beberapa detik, Naruto tak berkata apa-apa, lalu detik berikutnya ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Eh, iya ya.. Ngapain Aku kesini?" Naruto berdiri, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang kini tengah kebingungan setengah mati.

"Tunggu!" Karin menghentikan langkah Naruto ketika Naruto baru saja sampai di depan pintu. Naruto menoleh pelan, dengan wajah datar.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm..? Nih botol minumannya bawa!" Pernyataan Karin membuat harapan Naruto mati seketika. Harapan bahwa Karin akan menahannya pergi karena ingin berubah pikiran untuk berkenalan.

"Udah minum aja. Aku gak akan minta balas budi kok." Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Ia hendak melangkah, namun lagi-lagi tertahan oleh Karin.

"Tunggu..!"

"Apalagi?"

"Nama aku Karin!"

Naruto tidak menjawab lagi, ia hanya tertawa kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin seorang diri. Sungguh, itu reaksi yang sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam bayangan Karin. Mengingat Naruto ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya, tapi mengapa saat ia mengatakan namanya untuk pertama kali, Naruto mengabaikannya..

—

Cuaca di Konoha masih dikuasai mendung yang dengan setia mengiringi hujan ketika matahari melebihi setengah hari, tepatnya nyaris tenggelam.

karin berdiri tegak mematung, di pinggir danau, ia menatap mataharinya yang mulai pergi. Langit berwarna oranye yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum kini tertutup oleh awan hitam kelabu.

Masih dengan seragam biru dongkernya, Naruto hadir di belakang Karin. Memperhatikan setiap detail apa yang dilakukan Karin. Karin memutar badannya perlahan, dan aktifitasnya tertahan dalam beberapa detik karena kehadiran Arga yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

"Hai" hanya satu kata itu yang diucapkan Naruto, dengan satu senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hai.." Karin membalas sapaan Naruto juga tersenyum tulus. Baru pertama kali ini Naruto melihat gadis juteknya tersenyum tulus. Karin kembali fokus pada aktivitasnya memperhatikan matahari, menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya lagi..

"Kamu suka sunset?" Naruto ikut memandang matahari itu. Matahari yang tinggal menunggu menit untuk benar-benar lenyap.

Karin tertawa kecil, "Bukan cuma sunset, semuanya! Semua yang menyangkut matahari aku suka" jawabnya pelan.

Naruto melihat Karin, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Seperti mengecek apakah Karin baik-baik saja. Karin tersenyum, dia terlihat bahagia, dia bahagia bertemu dengan Naruto.

Karin berfikir, mungkin Naruto tidak seharusnya diabaikan lagi. Nyatanya, keberadaan Naruto mampu membuatnya bahagia. Naruto akan jadi orang pertama yang mampu membuatnya merasa punya matahari kedua jika Naruto mau.

"Aku boleh nanya?" Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Kamu suka matahari? Aku perhatiin tiap hari kamu selalu ke danau ini buat lihat matahari terbit atau tenggelam."

"karena ayah suka matahari, dan Aku sayang sama ayah. Jadi semenjak ayah pergi, Aku jadi suka sama matahari." Karin tertawa lagi. Naruto menatapnya, namun tidak tertawa. Sehingga membuat Karin merasa garing sendiri.

"Dan itu yang ngebuat Kamu gak bisa bersosialisasi?" Pertanyaan Naruto yang kedua ini membuat Karin terdiam. Itu ekspresi yang sama pada saat ia pertama kali bertemu Naruto.

"Iya. Aku rasa Aku gak butuh teman, karena matahari udah bisa buat Aku bahagia. Dan matahari gak akan pernah ninggalin Aku. Gak kayak orang-orang yang Aku kenal." Air mata jatuh dan mengalir di pipinya, ia memang selalu menangis setiap kali mengingat satu per satu orang yang ia kenal pergi. Orang yang ia sayang.

"Eh kok jadi curhat?" Karin segera menghapus air matanya. Karin mulai berpikir, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan satu hal pun dari Naruto. Entah kenapa..  
"Tunggu, tadi Kamu bilang, Kamu suka merhatiin Aku?" Sambungnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Aku udah lama suka merhatiin Kamu. Awalnya aku aneh lihat kamu, nari-nari di pinggir danau sambil bawa bunga matahari, tapi gak tau kenapa aku jadi penasaran sama kamu. kamu menarik." Jelasnya.

Karin tersenyum, tak pernah ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum lagi semenjak kepergian kakak dan ayahnya yang meninggal karena sakit kanker. Bahkan sang bunda pun tak pernah bisa menghiburnya sekalipun ia berbuat hal yang konyol.

"Hmm, kayaknya matahari udah hilang deh. Pulang yuk!"

"Matahari yang Kamu suka itu memang hanya datang 12 jam dalam satu hari. Tapi Aku janji, Aku bakal ada buat Kamu selama-lamanya" Bisa dirasakan ketulusan Naruto saat berkata demikian. Ia pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Karin seraya mengangkatkan jari telunjuk dan tengah (sumpah).

—

Semua berubah. Semuanya berubah semanjak karin mengenal seseorang yang bernama Naruto. Ternyata di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Bahkan, hanya dengan mengenal Naruto dalam waktu satu hari, mampu membuat hidup Karin berubah seketika.

"Naruto, kita mau kemana?" Karin bertanya sambil menelisik apa yang dicari Naruto di kejauhan sana. Ini memang bukan tempat yang asing bagi Karin, ini adalah taman dekat danau biasa ia menikmati mataharinya.

"Udah, ikutin aja." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Karin dan menarik Karin untuk melangkah lebih cepat bersamanya. Karin balas menggenggam tangan Naruto, ada keterkejutan di raut wajahnya. Namun ia tersenyum ramah lalu terus mengunyah permen karet berwarna merah muda yang sudah ia makan sejak tadi.

"Balon? Aku bukan anak umur 5 tahun, Naru.." Alis mata yang tadi terlihat sejajar, kini berubah naik sebelah, beriringan dengan rasa bingung yang berdesir di hati dan pikiran Karin.

"Emangnya ini balon buat kamu apa?" Cibir Naruto seraya memberikan beberapa buah balon warna warni yang ia beli dari tukang balon berumur setengah abad lebih.

"Terus buat siapa?"

Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain di taman bersama keluarganya. Dan kerutan di kening Karin bertambah, saat ia tahu apa keinginan Naruto.

"Gak mau ah! Kamu kasih aja sendiri." Belum apa-apa Kairn langsung menghadang niat baik Naruto.

"Loh? Aku tuh udah bisa bersosialisasi sama orang lain dari dulu, sekarang aku mau kamu juga bisa lakuin itu."

"Tap.. Tapi.?"

"Udah, cepattt!" Naruto mendorong tubuh mungil Karin perlahan. Membututinya dari belakang, dan mengawasainya diam-diam. Takut saja kalau Karin akan berbuat kasar, atau bahkan memakan anak-anak kecil itu.

Ternyata tak seburuk yang Karin duga. Bersosialisasi itu mudah, dan bermain bersama anak kecil juga menyenangkan, ia tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana jika nanti ia ditinggal pergi lagi oleh orang yang ia kenal. Ya, perpisahan itu pasti ada. Tapi, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Setidaknya, itu yang diucapkan kak Nagato, kakak satu-satunya yang Karin punya dan Karin sayangi.

—

Mengenal Naruto adalah hal terindah bagi Karin. Naruto mengembalikan senyumnya yang dulu hilang, Naruto mengembalikan kehidupannya yang dulu sepi, bahkan Naruto telah meninggalkan sebuah rasa di hati Karin.  
Namun, dimana ia kini? Sudah 2 hari Naruto tidak lagi menjemputnya untuk bermain atau sekedar memberinya sebuah kabar lewat pesan singkat. Karin merindukan Naruto, merindukan semua banyolan konyol yang diciptakan Naruto untuknya. Di sekolah pun, Naruto jarang terlihat, temannya bilang Naruto sedang sibuk latihan basket untuk turnament minggu depan. Tapi sesibuk itu kah dia sampai lupa memberi kabar?

Mata Karin sedari tadi terus melirik ke arah ponselnya, berharap satu buah pesan muncul disana. Tapi, apa yang ia dapat? Nihil! Nihil! Semuanya nihil!  
Omong kosong, tak akan ada perubahan jika Karin terus berharap, ia harus memulai sesuatu.

'Hai, Naru sibuk ya?' Begitulah kiranya isi pesan singkat yang Karin kirim untuk Naruto. Menit berikutnya, Cringg!

'Maaf ya, Karin. Aku udah lama gak ngajak kamu main atau lihat matahari lagi. Sekarang kan udah jam 4, aku tunggu di danau ya ' balasan Naruto ternyata mampu membuat Karin merasa terbang ke langit ke 7. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Karin tak membuang waktu lama-lama untuk berdandan, ia berdandan seadanya. Natural dan tidak berlebihan. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali membawa payung, payung yang dulu pernah Arga berikan untuknya. Langit memang terlihat akan hujan, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Karin ingin membawa payung. Hati yang memaksanya.

"Naru!" Karin memanggil Naruto dari kejauhan, sambil melambaikan tangan ia mendekati Naruto.

"Kamu ngapain bawa payung? Payung aku lagi." Komentar Karin saat ia melihat sebuah gulungan payung warna biru berada di tangan kiri Karin.

"Gak tau. Hati aku bilang aku harus bawa payung." Karin tersenyum, "eh, kita jadi kan?"

"Itu dia.. Aku mau bilang, aku gak bisa lihat sunset sama kamu, tiba-tiba ada kumpulan basket lagi, maaf ya "

Karin langsung menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam, ia menggigit bibir pelan. Kecewa. Tapi ia tidak bisa egois, bagaimana pun Naruto memang harus latihan basket.

Karin mengangguk, "Ya udah deh, gak apa-apa." Ucapnya pelan. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangis, jika ia berkata satu patah kata lagi, maka air mata itu akan tumpah.

Naruto mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Karin. Jarak mereka kurang dari lima meter, namun terasa sangat sulit bagi Karin membiarkan Naruto pergi.

BRUUUKKK!

"Naru!" Teriak Karin. Mobil Pick-up berwarna hitam menabrak Naruto. Tubuh Naruto terpental, darahnya mulai berceceran dimana-mana. Hujan turun dengan derasnya, mengiringi langkah demi langkah Karin untuk menghampiri Naruto nya yang tergeletak di jalan. Darah Naruto yang mengalir terbawa air hujan, ikut mengiringi kepergian Naruto untuk selama-lamanya. Karin belum sempat memeluknya, belum sempat mengucapkan kata-kata yang berarti untuknya, belum sempat memberitahukannya bahwa ia mencintainya, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang belum sempat ia beritahukan. Karin menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kehilangan orang yang ia sayang, Naruto…

—

Kepergian Naruto membuat Karin kehilangan bagian terbaik dalam hidupnya. Untuk ketiga kalinya, ia berpakaian hitam, untuk mengantarkan seseorang yang ia sayangi ke peristirahatan terakhir.

Air mata itu, air mata itu tumpah lagi ketika dilihatnya sebuah Nama yang masih bersih, bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto'

Kaki dan hatinya tidak ingin meninggalkan makam ini, ia ingin berada disini, menemani Naruto, dan membiarkan matahari nya bersinar lagi. Ia terus menangis, sambil meletakan sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar putih, Karin berkata "Aku sayang kamu.."

Saat itu, Naruto hadir di sisi Karin, membantu Karin meletakan bunga di makamnya sendiri. Dengan pakaian putih bersih dan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Aku juga sayang kamu, dan aku harap kamu tetap sayang sama aku. karena aku hadir di hidup kamu bukan untuk dikenang. Tapi untuk dirasakan, dirasakan bagaimana kehangatan aku setiap kali aku ada di sisi kamu.." Naruto berbisik pelan, Karin tahu Naruto memang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Seperti matahari yang selalu ada untuk bumi. Sejak saat itu, Karin tahu.. Ia tidak pernah sendirian, karena setiap matahari bersinar, disitulah Naruto hadir untuknya…

THE END

*Bruuuk* Letih Sangat letih Author Untuk Orang suka

*Tinggalkan Jejak Dengan Review"


End file.
